l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida-no-Kami
Hida was son of Lord Moon and Lady Sun, and one of the Kami who fell to the mortal realm from the Celestial Heavens, alongside his siblings. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Heavens Since the beginning of time, Lord Moon chased Lady Sun about the world. One day, he caught her, and as her light faded, the curtain fell on the age of the ancient races. Over the course of countless seasons, Lady Sun gave birth to ten children: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, and Ryoshun. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Fall of the Kami Legends told that the Moon, jealous over Lady Sun's love for their children, swallowed their Kami children. This day was the night with no light, when Amaterasu wept for her children. Amaterasu saved her final child, Hantei, from being swallowed to save his siblings. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu trained Hantei in the martial arts. When Hantei and Lord Moon finally did battle, he sliced open his father's belly, and the rest of his siblings tumbled out. They fell from the sky to Seppun Hill, save for one. Lord Moon reached out at the last moment and grasped Fu Leng. Hantei swung his sword one last time and severed his father's very arm. Fu Leng tried to grab ahold of Hantei, and they both fell. Plummeting downward, Fu Leng plunged through the earth to Jigoku itself, where he was lost. Ryoshun's name was lost to history. Founding Rokugan The Creation of Mankind In some places, the blood mixed with Lady Sun's tears, and from that mingling came the first men and women. Tournament of the Kami No longer immortal, the Kami shared the mortal realm with human beings. They resolved to teach and guide these humans, and they held a great tournament to see who would lead those who lived in this land they dubbed Rokugan. Lady Shinjo outpaced Lord Hida, but she was outwitted by Lord Bayushi. Hantei was the final victor, and after his coronation as Emperor, he charged each of his siblings with a different task. Crab Clan Hida felt weak for the first time in his existence. As he bemoaned his failure, a passing monk remarked that identifying one's weakness was a form of strength. Hida took the stranger's words to heart and spent the following years mastering strategy. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 50 He would guard against the growing darkness beyond the southernmost lands. When the Kami Hida claimed the western mountains, he challenged his followers to prove that they were strong enough to stand beside him. Three stepped forward. The very first was Hiruma, a hunter. Together, the trio embarked on a quest to slay Hajimeno Tatakai no Oni. Kaiu, a blacksmith, was the second to accept Hida's challenge, and the shugenja Kuni was the third. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 53, 55, 58 Working together, they prevailed and were accepted as the founders of the great families within the Crab, the Kuni, the Kaiu, and the Hiruma family, the founding of the Crab Clan. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Kaiu was one of his first retainers. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III Monster Slayer Hida was renowned as a legendary slayer of monsters. He beheaded the massive orochi that once menaced the rose-marble palace, and who was said to have ripped out one skull of the two-headed Kabuto no Oni and crushed the other head with it. Hida was cunning, and killed monsters not just with brute strength, but also by discovering and exploiting their weaknesses. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Defending the Empire Occasional attacks by mysterious creatures skulking out of unexplored southern lands were noted by Lord Hida and the Crab Clan warriors under his command, who began to organize a defense. As the raids had no central command structure, however, they were nothing more than irritations to a warrior of Hlda's stature and the other groat champions of old. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 War Against Fu Leng But not long after the Kami had begun to order the world and formed clans with their earliest followers, Fu Leng emerged from his subterranean lair. He confronted Hantei because he had not been invited to the Tournament of the Kami, and challenged Hantei's right to rule Rokugan. Togashi was selected as the Emperor's Champion, who in turn selected all that lives in Rokugan as his weapon. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Fu Leng assaulted the Empire with his dark army from the place which would be known as the Shadowlands, but they were eventually repelled from Rokugan by the Seven Thunders on what became known as the Day of Thunder. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock The Emperor Hantei commanded the Crab to build a wall to protect the Empire from the evils of the Shadowlands and from the corruptive power of the Taint. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Hida and his followers created the “First Wall,” a belt of fortifications—watchtowers, palisades, and bulwarks—designed to block attacks from the forces of Fu Leng, which in time would become the Kaiu Wall. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 The Crab used slate-grey blocks fitted together to make a structure of thirty feet thick and a hundred feet tal. Family Hida had his second son, Osano-wo, with the Thunder Dragon. Eventually Osano-wo became his succesor. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 181 Hida was one of the last Kami to die, only survived by his sister Lady Doji, who was lost at sea shortly after she knew of her brother's death. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 43 Category:Crab Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Kami (TCG)